Command and Conquer Wiki:How to Edit an Article
Wiki Help: How To Edit An Article Hello there! I see you need help editing an article! Well, there are a lot of ways to help out this wiki! Here are some topics that I will teach you to improve you editing skill. I hope this will help you to edit an article correctly! Tags Tags are used to specify an article that needs special attention. Some examples are the Cleanup, Stub, and Upcoming tags. This section will teach you the meanings and usage of these tags. 'Cleanup Tag' The Cleanup tag is used in articles that either have too much info, or too much spam disguised as info. Either way, pages with this tag will get cleaned up by a editor or administrator Above: Example of a Cleanup Tag To use a Cleanup tag, go to the Source Editing tab and enter this code where you want the article to be cleaned up: {cleanup|(Put reason for cleanup here)} <-- Insert another bracket set to make it work (a bracket set was removed to show the source code) Once you do this and press the Publish button, you should see the Cleanup tag where you placed it. If not, try again. 'Stub Tag' The Stub tag is used in articles that do not have enough information to be considered a wiki article. You can always add more info to a page with a Stub tag anytime. Above: Example of a Stub Tag To use a Stub tag, go to the Source Editing tab and enter this code at the top of the article. {stub} <-- Insert another bracket set to make it work (a bracket set was removed to show the source code) Once you do this and press the Publish button, you should see the Stub tag where you placed it. If not, try again. 'Upcoming Tag' The Upcoming tag is used in articles that were created before a game was released, therefore deeming the article unaccurate due to changes that can be made to the unit or item before the game is released. You can always try to improve the info in the article at any time. Above: Example of a Upcoming Tag To use a Upcoming tag, go to the Source Editing tab and enter this code at the top of the article. {upcoming|(insert game here)|(insert series here)} <-- Insert another bracket set to make it work (a bracket set was removed to show the source code) Once you do this and press the Publish button, you should see the Upcoming tag where you placed it. If not, try again. Article Info: Tips and tricks Every article needs to have good info. To mke sure your page or edit to one is as reliable as possible, follow these tricks: *Make sure the info is as recent as possible *If you are unsure about the info you have provided, try looking into some other sites *Don't edit a wiki from another wiki! This makes the info you provided a lot more unreliable. *Make sure to insert photos for info you cannot fully explain in text. (This page will describe how below) I hope this helped you a lot! More tutorials are below. (ARTICLE IS INCOMPLETE, DO NOT EDIT AT ALL COSTS)